1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable assembly holding a plurality of make-up tools for applying cosmetic materials to a human face, nail or other area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a make-up tool such as a brush has been contained in a vanity case together with a cosmetic material. However, recent developments are such that consumers tend to prefer a vanity case containing plural cosmetic materials of different sorts or of different colors. Such a tendency also requires that plural make-up tools be carried with the vanity case, but a fundamental requirement regarding size of the vanity case prevents it from being so enlarged as to be sufficient to contain plural tools together with the several kinds of cosmetic materials.
In view of the above situation, there has been proposed a make-up tool and holder assembly for carrying plural tools separately from the vanity case. One such assembly is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model KOKAI No. 59-193310, in which a holder comprises a pair of plates connected to each other by a pin to which ends of plural tools are permanently and integrally pivotted. The pin is so located that the tools are usually positioned between the plates. When a user wishes to perform a make-up operation, any desired tool is rotated about the pin until a head thereof is positioned opposite to the plates with respect to the pin.
Japanese Utility Model KOKAI No. 60-12315 discloses another assembly in which plural tools are arranged on a cylindrical holder along the circumferential directon thereof and are integrally pivotted at one end to lower edge of the holder. When desired, any of the tools can be rotated about the pivot so as to project downwardly from the holder for use in a make-up separation.
Further, Japanese Utility Model KOKAI No. 61-163525 discloses a tool assembly comprising a pair of brushes which are pivotably and integrally connected to each other at the base ends thereof. The brushes can be aligned with each other where the heads are positioned at opposite ends of the assembly for use thereof, and can be arranged side-by-side for storage or carriage.
In all of the above prior art arrangements the tool is integrally connected to the holder or to another tool, and it is therefore impossible to use the desired tool alone separately from the holder and other tools. This more or less detracts from the operability of the tool, particularly when a delicate make-up operation is needed. Additionally, the prior art holder increases the thickness of the assembly, resulting in an inconvenience when carrying the assembly in a hand bag or other small bag.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a make-up tool and holder assembly which makes it possible to carry a plurality of tools apart from a vanity case and in which any desired tool can be separated from a holder for use alone.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly in which tools may be separated from and attached to a holder by simple operations.
A further object of the invention is to provide an assembly the thickness of which can be reduced substantially to a thickness of the tool.